Waiting for you
by Aurore-e
Summary: How things started between Jesse and Shal...


I'm back with another story. It could be seen as a companion to One of these nights and little surprises life changes. Have a good time with it

You know that they don't belong to me right?

Review and feedback... they are always welcomed

* * *

**Waiting for you…**

The rain pounded hard on him as he ran under the cover of his jacket from his car to the club entrance. The upper level usually so crowded was nearly empty. As he went down the stairs to the first floor the lights slowly dimmed and slow jazz music drifted his way. For the first time since Emma and Brennan's arrival he had a night off on his own. It would have felt like heaven if only he hadn't felt so guilty about his behavior.

The molecular settled in a far corner away from the other customers. He didn't want to talk or socialize tonight. Barely seconds later the waitress came to take his order a seductive smile playing on her lips. Jesse smiled back at her but it was meaningless, something automatic. All his thoughts were fixed on his best friend. Someone he had considered his sister until last night. But in mere seconds everything had changed messing things in his head; the dividing line between friendship and love were blurred, the emotions no longer clearly identifiable. As the lead singer started with the chorus he was drawn back in time.

**_XXX _**

_Sanctuary, the night before_

Shalimar sat down on the platform and put her jacket beside her. She loved that hour of the night when no one was awake. It was the perfect moment for her to rest after one of her hunt. The quietness and silence of the place gave her the time she needed to cool down and get her feral senses in control. Home. Every time she came back she could smell it; it was not a peculiar odor, it was a mix coming from the place itself and its inhabitants. Even the water, trickling down the bare rock in the pond below her, seemed to have it's own rhythm like the beating of a heart. She hadn't felt that good and peaceful for months. She stretched lazily and lied down on the hard floor watching the ceiling in the dimly lit dojo.

The sound of someone typing on a computer cut through the silence reminding her she was not the only 'night bird' of the place. She smiled knowing that Jesse was probably up waiting for her pretending he was finishing some work. And when she would ask him what he was working on he would just answer "something that can't wait". Her heart warmed at the thought. Since Richard's death the molecular had always been there, looking out for her. He always seemed to know when she was down or when she needed a shoulder to lean on.

Silently she made her way to the computer area stopping in the kitchen to grab their favourite ice cream with two spoons.

A few minutes later, Jesse only smiled when he felt her lovingly slip an arm around his neck. He saved his work quickly and relaxed in his chair basking in the contact. It was one of their nightly rituals and he enjoyed every minute spent with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just finishing some work on that program. You brought us ice-cream?"

She nodded before kissing his temple and heading to one of the couches. Quietly he closed all the programs and joined her on the couch sitting close to her. The molecular wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grabbed the spoon she was offering him.

But before he had the time to scoop some of his favorite dessert she had put some on his nose and she had innocently resumed eating. Jesse lightly turned his head and watched her with surprise. Usually they would just sit talking about the day taking comfort in each other's presence. It had been months since she had acted that playful around anyone. For a reason he couldn't figure he was glad he was the one to share that moment with her. However she would not get away that easily. He scooped some ice cream and smeared it on her left cheek. She nearly jumped from the couch at the cold touch.

"What do you think you are doing?"

His smile brightened as he watched her offended scowl.

"Nothing."

Seeing his absence of reaction she hastily put the ice cream down on the coffee table and slapped his arm. Within seconds the two friends started wrestling on the couch playfully laughing. Soon she was pinned under him her arms strongly held at her side. She knew that she could reverse the situation without any effort. She had the strength to do it but she wouldn't. Instead she just smiled at him, wiggling a little to give him the illusion he was in control. The molecular only smiled at her.

Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the closeness that had grown over the months but something snapped inside Jesse's brain. For the first time he truly watched her detailing everything from the way her golden locks framed her face to the way her tank top revealed her soft skin or how her muscles flexed with each tiny movement. And those eyes… he could loose his soul willingly in them. His heartbeat increased till it was hammering in his hears.

Shal watched him staring at her. Her smile faltered a little more with each passing seconds. She had seldom seen such a mix of hunger, desire and love in anyone eyes. Soon her other senses were overloaded. Her movements stilled instantly and she allowed herself to detail her best friend with a greedy smile. The way his lips curled, the little dimple on his left cheek, his ice-blue eyes, the way his chest rose and fell even the little ice cream stain on his nose felt sexy.

On an impulse she heaved her head and licked the ice cream. Jesse felt her moving but he was unable to stop her. His breath got a little more ragged and he closed his eyes as he felt her tongue touching his nose licking the remaining ice cream. When she stopped he simply looked at her. On their own will his lips touched her cheek cleaning it from the ice cream. When he parted from her they locked eyes caught in a spell neither wanted to escape.

Slowly he dipped his head until she could feel his breath on her lips. His scent filled her, making her shiver waking her deepest instincts. Neither knew who closed the distance. The contact was fierce yet so soft she had to whimper. Upon hearing her he broke the kiss. The realization of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh god Shal… I'm sorry… I…"

The molecular got up and abruptly fled from the room. Shalimar stayed on the couch completely stunned. Her fingers instinctively brushed her lips. She could still taste him, feel him. And for some unknown reason it felt amazingly good.

**_XXX_**

Emma got out of the lab wearily reading the procedure Adam had given her a few minutes ago. She kept her eyes on the sheet of paper, reading, while heading to the kitchen. Suddenly she collided with something solid and nearly fell.

"Sorry!"

The two women exclaimed at the same time both surprised by the encounter.

"Didn't see you!"

Again it was a chorus and the two burst out laughing. Shalimar spotted the piece of paper in Emma's hand. She realized that despite the late hour her best friend was still working with Adam and hadn't gone out of the lab for a while. As Emma's laughter finally subsided she risked her question.

"Have you seen Jesse?"

"He came in the lab before leaving. Adam gave him the night off and…"

The rest of the sentence was lost in the empty halls as Shalimar stormed in the garage direction. Emma watched her friend and shook her head. There were days where she couldn't understand the impetuosity of her friend.

**_XXX_**

"Buy you a drink?"

The question startled him. But the molecular didn't even bother to look up at the woman who had asked the question. He was not in the mood for that kind of encounter tonight. Even if the voice of the woman reminded him of Shalimar.

"I don't think so."

She put her glass of wine on the table despite his refusal and sat in front of him. Some women would never understand what no meant and it angered him. Jesse chose that moment to look up at the intruder. And when his eyes met the woman's eyes he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known better. Trying to get out of Sanctuary without telling where he was going would only encourage her to follow him. And with his com link still on it was way too easy to follow him.

Shalimar watched her best friend. He had avoided her the whole day, repairing things in the lower level of sanctuary. She could see the little guilty glint playing in his eyes and it hurt her more than the distance he had put between them since their kiss. On an impulse she rested her hand on top of his slightly caressing his skin. He shivered but didn't remove his hand. Instead he just stared at her, trying to find regrets or maybe disgust playing in her eyes. But he found nothing except a loving spark.

"Is it still no?"

A faint smile crept on his face. If she had been mad at him she would already have shown it.

"Ok. You win. But it's on me."

She nodded with a smile and settled deeper in her chair. On the dance floor couples were swaying to slow jazz music. She closed her eyes letting the ambience creep on her. She kept stealing glances at Jesse while sipping her wine. He was focused on the band but she knew that he was observing her from time to time. She knew that they would have to talk eventually. Even if she didn't want to be the one to broach the subject that had brought them to that club. After a few minutes of tensed silence Jesse couldn't stand it anymore. He got up, came to stand in front of her and extended his hand.

"Dance with me."

She watched him slightly surprised before gratefully taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. He wrapped her in his arms tightly not letting her any chance to escape. Instinctively she rested her head in the crook of his neck and her arms found their way around his neck. One of his hands found the small of her back bringing her closer to him. As they swayed his fingers began to play on her skin tracing abstract patterns. The touch made her purr lightly in his neck warming his skin. Hearing her Jesse simply tightened his grip and the patterns became more complicated, more sensual.

A small part of her mind was telling her that it was wrong Jesse was her little brother. The thought had kept her awake a good part of the night. But the other part was so enthralled by his touch, how his body moved against hers, waking all her senses, that she could only surrender. No he was not her baby brother anymore. The man holding her so closely was well aware of what he was doing and how it was affecting her. _'Two can play that game Jesse'_ Her hand found the base of his neck and started to play with his hair softly brushing his skin every now and then. It was Jesse's turn to sigh against her hear. Both had forgotten where they were; the only thing that mattered was the touch of the other.

"Shal I'm…"

Before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his for a fierce kiss that left them both shaking. She rested her forehead on his with a smile and searched for his eyes. The blue depths welcomed her silently telling her she was home finally.

"Don't ever say you're sorry Jesse. Because I'm not sorry and I don't want you to feel that way."

The young molecular couldn't help but smile and feel relieved. The thought that he had hurt her without knowing it would have sickened him.

"So where do we go from here?"

Shalimar's lips closed on his earlobe softly nibbling at it. Her voice on his skin felt like lava and he knew that he would never be able to live without that burning sensation.

"We let our instinct guide us."

* * *

End (and no I won't change my mind!) 


End file.
